White Ring Fragment
by Hinata-Chan Heartfilia
Summary: Gadis itu anak pemilik Kuil Hebi milik keluarganya, namun terdapat Mitos bahwa di Kuilnya terdapat Siluman penghuni tempat itu. Suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah cincin aneh lalu memakainya tanpa sengaja. Keesokan paginya dia mendapati seorang pria asing berada di kamarnya./"Itu adalah cincin milikku."/Karena itu hari-hari Hinata menjadi menghebohkan. #Fanfic for SHDL 2015. One Shot!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **White Ring Fragment** Ric-chan

 **Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

 **Reted : T**

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Prompt : Myth**

 **Warnings :** OOC, AU/AT, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme. **Semua warning berkumpul disini.**

* * *

 **Ric-Chan Present.**

 **.:.** ✿ *** White Ring Fragment *** ✿ **.:.**

 **Dedicated For SasuHina Day Lovers 2015**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

"Aku pulang." Seru seorang gadis, tas sekolah yang dibawanya berayun dengan lunglai kala ia berjalan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah namun berusaha agar tersenyum untuk ayahnya yang sedang meyapu halaman di sekitar pohondi depan kuilnya.

Kuil itu terlihat begitu bersih dan tidak ada daun kering yang berserakan di sana, hampir setiap harinya keluarga Hyuuga itu bergantian membagi tugas untuk menjaga Kuil yang menjadi peninggalan leluhur keluarga mereka. Kuil Hebi, begitu orang menyebut tempat itu. Tidak heran kenapa menyebutnya demikian, mulai dari tangga terbawah Kuil ini seluruh ornamen dan patung berwujud ular berwarna putih yang senantiasa menghiasi seluruh bagiannya. Terdapat beberapa cerita dari Kuil ini yang dipercaya sampai sekarang yang salah satunya adalah Mitos menyeramkan tentang Seorang Dewa yang konon memiliki wujud ular putih sebagai penjaga Kuil Hebi ini.

"Selamat datang, Hinata." Balas ayahnya.

"Ayah biar aku saja yang lakukan itu." Kata gadis itu. Deru nafasnya yang terdengar tidak beraturan membuat membuat ucapannya terpotong-potong.

"Nanti saja. Kau pasti lelah." Tutur ayahnya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang, anak tangga yang jumlahnya puluhan itu telah membuatnya repot setiap kali harus berjuang untuk melewatinya terlebih dahulu agar sampai kebawah maupun keatas menuju Kuilnya.

Rambutnya yang panjang itu dibiarkan tergerai lepas dipermainkan angin. Merasa terganggu, gadis itu menyeka rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku kan ganti baju dulu. Lalu akan membantu ayah." Tanpa melihat respon ayahnya ia langsung berjalan ke dalam.

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Jadi aku harus membersihakan ini, ayah?" Hinata heran ketika melihat sebuah gudang kotor dibelakang Kuilnya. Mungkin ia tidak pernah melihat tempat ini sebab belum pernah ke sana.

"Ayah harus membersihkan halaman dibelakang ini dengan Hanabi, nanti jika sudah selesai kami akan membantumu."

"Baiklah ayah, yang disini serahkan saja padaku." Katanya bersemangat. Dan seketika Hinata bingung harus memulai darimana karena gudang ini tidaklah kotor namun hanya saja sedikit berantakan dan berdebu.

Ia mengikat kebelakang rambut panjangnya kemudian menggelungnya, mengambil lap dan sapu yang tergeletak dibalik pintu. Hinata segera memulainya tugasnya. Begitu banyak sekali patung-patung berbentuk ular dan benda lainnya kotor tertutupi debu yang harus ia bersihkan, tanpa sengaja Hinata menjatuhkan sebuah kotak kardus, benda itu terjatuh menimbulkan suara benturan jatuh yang keras. Tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Beratnya. Ini sangat berat." Gerutunya ketika mengangkat kotak itu, entah apa isinya namun yang pasti ia tidak mampu mengangkat ini.

"Uh, aneh padahal tadi ketika aku menyenggolnya itu tidak terlihat berat." Gumamnya kesal. 'Tunggu... apa itu?' pikirnya saat melihat sebuah cincin tergeletak tepat disebelah kakinya, Hinata menunduk dan mengambilnya.

Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi heran ketika melihat cincin yang ditemukannya. Aneh, adalah Kesan pertama yang dia pikirkan. "Jika di lihat ini mirip seokor ular… yang menggigit ekornya sendiri," Hinata yakin ini adalah bentuk ular putih hanya saja seperti cincin karena bentuknya melingkar.

Benda itu terlihat sangat memukau, guratan sisik dari setiap lingkar bentuk cincinnya terasa nyata jika disentuh. Hinata dapat merasakan sensasinya mirip seperti mengelus seekor ular sungguhan.

"Mungkin aku kan bertanya pada ayah nanti." Tanpa berpikir lagi Hinata langsung memakai cincin itu di jarinya, kerena tidak memiliki kantong di bajunya. Sangat pas. Sekilas ular putih itu terlihat bergerak, menyesuaikan bentuk lekuk jari manisnya. "Tidak mungkin." Pekiknya tidak percaya.

 **.:. *** .:.**

Bunyi alarm jam yang berisik membangunkan tidur Hinata, ia sontak tekejut dengan suara yang keras itu. Tangannya dengan refleks mematikan alarm yang berada di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui korden jendelanya yang terbuka sedikit.

Hinata segera bangun dari posisinya, rasa ngantuk masih meliputinya, enggan bangun. Kemudian ia beringsut kembali ke kasur. "Kurasa sebentar lagi." Katanya. Akan tetapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu yang sontak membuatnya langsung membuka mata.

'Tunggu…' Batinnya. Meski hanya sekilas, Hinata tahu ada orang lain yang juga berada dikamarnya. Dengan cepat dia bangun. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok pria asing tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari kasurnya sedang menatapinya dengan ekspresi yang misterius.

"Ayah!" seru Hinata, dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Suara langkah kakinya yang cepat apalagi dengan lantai di Kuil ini yang seluruhnya memakai bahan dari kayu membuat suara kakinya yang sedang berlari menjadi semakin berdebam keras.

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Hmm. Ini sangat luar biasa…"

"Jangan bicara santai begitu. Lakukan sesuatu ayah." Kata Hinata masih menempeli lengan ayahnya. "Keanehan seperti ni bukanlah keahlian kita." Lanjutnya terus memandangi sosok pria di depannya yang berpakaian aneh mirip era jepang di jaman dahulu **.**

"Kalau begitu… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya ayahnya berbisik pada Hinata.

"Di-dia bilang dia adalah Dewa yang menjaga Kuil ini yang selalu ayah ceritakan'kan? Itu bohong! Dia pasti roh yang entah darimana." Kata Hinata berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Hm.. ano… ehm…" kata ayah Hinata ucapannya terpotong-potong karena bingung harus memanggilnya dengan nama apa.

"Sasuke." Sambung pria itu memberitahukan namanya.

"Ah iya. Baiklah Sasuke-sama, kenapa anda datang kedunia ini?"

"Itu adalah cincin milikku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lihatkan ayah dia hanya bicara itu saja sedari tadi." Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk kesal kearah orang itu.

"Hinata cepat berikan cincin itu padanya." Suruh ayahnya memperingatkan. "Tidak bisa ayah. Aku sudah berusaha melepaskannya tapi tidak mau lepas." Kata Hinata. Gadis itu masih berusaha melepaskan benda itu dari jari manisnya.

"Tapi itu adalah cincinku." Jelasnya bernada ketus dan memaksa.

"Lihat ayah marahnya sangat mengerikan." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Diam dulu, Hinata."

"Pagi semuannya." Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat tergerai kebelakang yang terlihat sedikit berantakan mamasuki ruangan itu sembari mengusap-usap matanya pelan dengan jarinya yang kecil, lalu duduk di sebelah pria bernama Sasuke itu.

Dia menoleh padanya dan berkata, "Pagi. Siapa kakak ini?" tanyanya polos.

"Hanabi jangan duduk di situ, menjauhlah dari orang itu." Kata Hinata panik.

"Kenapa? Apa dia pacar kakak?"

"Ha?! Itu tidak mungkin." Jawab Hinata cepat. Sedangkan ayahnya di sampingnya hanya menahan tawa.

"Ayah jangan tertawa. Uh, aku akan berangkat sekolah." Katanya sembari berdiri.

"Apa itu sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan sekolah yang di katakana oleh gadis itu.

"Kau tertarik? Sebaiknya tidak saja." Balas Hinata ketus. Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Hinata." Panggil seorang perempuan mengangetkannya dari belakang, rambut kuning panjangnya yang di ikat kebelakang berkibas ketika ia muncul dari belakang Hinata.

"Ino!"

"Aku mengagetkanmu ya, maaf. Ah, tapi apa kau membawa apa yang kuminta kemarin?" Tanyanya berharap.

"Tentu saja aku membawanya. Memangnya untuk apa air suci dari Kuil ku ini?" Hinata membuka tas miliknya yang berada diatas meja.

"Begini, aku sering sekali bermimpi buruk, Hinata. Dan apa salahnya jika kucoba meminum air dari Kuilmu itu. Bukankah selama ini sudah berhasil dalam menangkal roh-roh jahat." Jelasnya penuh keyakinan.

"Syukurlah jika itu bisa membantumu, Ino." Ucap Hinata tersenyum. Namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panik saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergerak-gerak ketika ia merogoh tasnya. Benda empuk yang bersisik namun kecil dan sepertinya panjang. 'Eh, tunggu…' pikirnya panik.

Tanpa di duga sebuah ekor yang panjang berwarna putih keluar dari tas milik Hinata, dan itu membuat Ino yang berada didekatnya sontak berteriak histeris, hingga membuat seisi kelas menjadi panik dan melihat kearah mereka berdua. "Ular!" teriak sahabatnya itu menjauh dari Hinata.

"Lihat, ada ular putih keluar dari tas Hinata." Ujar salah seorang murid lain yang berada dibelakangnya, seketika mereka semua segera menjauh dari bangku mreka masing-masing.

Kursi dan meja yang tadinya tertata rapi kini menjadi berantakan hanya untuk menghindari ular putih yang lepas itu. Para siswa itu panik, mereka semua langsung berderet menuju tembok, ada sebagian yang keluar dari kelas dan ada yang memilih untuk berdiri di atas meja mereka.

"Hinata, cepat bawa keluar ular itu." Teriak seorang murid kepadanya. Wajah Hinata kini menjadi marah dan malu sekarang. Ia hanya menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Ia menatap tidak percaya kejadian apa yang telah terjadi di dalam kelasnya ini.

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Lihat ayah, dia sampai mengikutiku ke sekolah." Protes Hinata sesaat setelah ia sampai. "Dia berubah menjadi ular segala lagi, hingga teman-teman sekelasku memandangiku terus dan aku harus dipanggil keruang disiplinan, dan lalu…" Ucapannya terpotong karena ayahnya tidak memperhatikannya dan malah sibuk meminta maaf pada pria itu.

"Ayah, apa yang ayah lakukan." Kini suaranya meninggi bertambah kesal karena tidak diperhatikan.

"Begini, pertama menyelinap seperti itu tidak boleh." Kata ayah Hinata, ia menjelaskan pada Sasuke dengan serius namun terlihat lucu bagi Hinata. "Apalagi masuk kedalam tas seorang perempuan dan menjadi ular itu juga tidak boleh."

"Apa?!" Pria itu pun terkejut, ia protes dengan yang dikatakan oleh ayah Hinata.

"Itu benar!" kata Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika kakak ini ikut kak Hinata sekolah saja." Tiba-tiba suara Hanabi menimpali, ia muncul dari depan, masuk ke ruang keluarga itu. "Aku pulang." Tambahnya lagi.

"Selamat datang, Hanabi." Balas ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hanabi, itu tidak mungkin. Dan aku tidak mau!"

"Itu ide yang bagus!" ucap pria itu menerima usulan Hanabi. Sedang ayah Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Dia berdiri dengan percaya diri, "Ya! Sudah kuputuskan, Hiashi! Ajari aku soal sekolah." Katanya bersemangat pada ayah Hinata sambil tertawa.

Dan Hiashi hanya menjawabnya sengan senyumaman setuju.

"Tunggu…" protes Hinata lirih.

Mungkin hari-harinya yang membosankan akan menjadi lebih heboh mulai sekarang.

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Ini sudah seminggu lebih, tapi dia masih saja betah disini, dan kenapa harus di kelasku." Gerutu Hinata dari jauh sambil memandangi Sasuke, seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Dewa yang menjaga kuilnya itu bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya.

Orang itu begitu popular ketika pertama kali masuk dan tampaknya dia juga sangat menikmati ketenarannya, terbukti saat ia di idolakan oleh seluruh siswi di sekolah ini pria itu sangat begitu percaya diri sekali dengan kemampuan memikatnya, membuat Hinata enggan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Apalagi untuk pulang bersama lagi, Hinata sedikit menjauhinya ketika dikelas sebab ia tidak mau ada yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua tinggal di tempat yang sama, uh ralat, Kuil yang sama.

"Ne, Hinata kau juga menyukai Sasuke-kun juga." Goda Ino, seperti biasa ia selalu saja mengegetkan Hinata dari belakang.

"Ino! A-ah itu ti-tidak mungkin." Dalihnya tapi malah terlihat kikuk. Dia hanya tertawa geli setelahnya.

"Ah tidak mungkin dari tadi kau terus memandanginya." Desak Ino.

"Tidak. Aku hanya… mengawasinya saja. Hanya itu." Belanya.

"Itukan sama saja." Ino tersenyum senyum memandangi wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Sudah kubilang itu…"

"Oh,jadi 'gadis kuil ular' menyukai siswa baru itu." Sela seorang siswa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka yang tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Ga-gadis kuil ular?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya kau Hinata. Gadis kuil ular, si pembuat masalah." Sindirnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kiba." Protesnya.

"Jangan menutup telingamu. Seluruh sekolah ini juga sudah tahu, kau membuat masalah minggu lalu dengan membawa salah satu peliharaan dari Kuilmu yang tua kesekolah ini. Dan kau tahu, Hinata, kau sudah membuat image sekolah kita buruk." Katanya memojokkan Hinata.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan Kuil ku apa?!"

"Kuil tua. Ya, Kuilmu yang tua dan penuh dengan ular-ular peliharaanmu itu 'kan."

"Meskipun Kuil ku bernama seperti itu, tapi kami tidak memelihara ular." Teriak Hinata, membuat semua orang di kelas memperhatikannya. Termasuk Sasuke mendengar suara Hinata yang keras membuatnya melihat kearah gadis itu.

Hinata terlihat ingin menangis jika tidak ditahan oleh Ino. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu Sasuke segera menghampirinya, namun Hinata segera berlari keluar sebelum Sasuke sampai ketempatnya.

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Hinata!" teriak seseorang dari jauh memanggil namanya dengan keras. "Gawat, ini gawat." Ucap Ino memberitahu sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari mengejarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Katanya terengah-engah.

"Ha…?"

"Sasuke berkelahi dengan teman sekelas kita dan dia menghajarnya, menghajar Kiba dengan keras. Sasuke terluka dan sekarang mereka berada di Ruang Kesehatan." Jelas Ino.

Hinata segera berlari ke Ruang Kesehatan, ia membuka pintu Ruang Kesehatan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya Sasuke, pria itu sedang membalut tangan kirinya dengan perban saat Hinata tiba.

"Katanya kau berkelahi dengan Kiba?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau terlibat masalah seperti ini, padahal dia yang cari masalah, tapi malah dia yang lemah." Jelasnya, sudut bibirnya ditarik membentuk senyuman singkat.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan berkelahi lagi, baru beberapa hari sekolah kau sudah membuat masalah. Jangan menyusahkan aku!" ucapnya dengan nada yang tinggi, tetapi kemudian Hinata terdiam dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Suasana disekitar mereka menjadi canggung selama beberap menit tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. "Maaf." Kata Hinata menyesal.

"Tidak apa, kau benar. Aku memang salah," kata Sasuke pelan. "Aku juga minta maaf, kita kembali ke kelas?" ajak Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri kemudian memegang puncak kepala Hinata dan menggandeng tangannya.

Ketika mereka berdua masuk ke kelas kembali dengan cepat kerumunan siswi segera mendatangi Sasuke, sehingga membuat tubuh Hinata berdesak-desakan dengan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak terluka kan?" satu persatu dari mereka mulai menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berharap perhatian mereka mendapatkan respon dari si pria.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning berjalan menerobos kerumunan para gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kawan, aku heran kenapa kau jadi merah seperti tadi. Kau tidak perlu marah-marah hanya karena Kuil tua tempat Hinata tinggal, ya 'kan." Kata laki-laki itu merangkul bahu Sasuke. Hinata yang masih berada disebelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, matanya terlihat sendu.

"Itu karena aku juga tinggal di kuil itu." Katanya dengan tenang.

"Tidak mungkin, kau tinggal bersama ular-ular di kuil itu, jangan bercanda Sasuke." Siswa lainnya mengomentari perkataan Sasuke, "Apa?!" terlihat sekali ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sasuke.

"Apalagi kudengar ada siluman ular yang menjadi penunggu kuil itu." Kini murid lainnya ikut menyambung dalam memberikan bagaimana pandangan mereka tentang Kuil Hinata.

"Kalian salah. Itu mitos!" kata Hinata dengan keras. "Dia bukan siluman, tapi dia adalah Dewa yang menjaga Kuil kami." Tegasnya dengan lantang tanpa ragu. perkataannya itu membuat Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan terkejut. Tanpa diketahui sebuah guratan tipis di sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil hampir yang tak terlihat terlukis di wajah Sasuke tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

 **.:. *** .:.**

Sasuke tampak mencari kesana kemari, berlari mengelilingi hampir seluruh bangunan sekolah tetapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhenti disebuah halaman yang berada dekat dengan lapangan di belakang sekolah, dia berjalan pelan kearah Hinata.

Gadis itu duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sambil menatap keatas melihat kearah langit sore yang berwarna jingga, "Disini kau rupanya." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Sepertinya suara pria itu menginterupsi lamunannya, Hinata terlihat terkejut dan langsung menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "Kenapa malah kemari, seharusnya kau pulang saja." Katanya. Sasuke hanya diam. Dia berjalan mendekat, duduk disamping gadis itu dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai.

"Mana mungkin aku pulang sendirian. Hiashi pasti akan membunuhku jika aku meninggalkan putrinya."

"Ayahku tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Kau 'kan Dewa yang menjaga Kuil kami." Ucap Hinata pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan."

"Aneh. Kau itu gadis yang aneh."

"Apa?'

"Tadi kau bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh membuat masalah, tapi kenapa malah kau yang marah-marah seperti ini dan tadi."

"Uhm… itu… Lupakan saja. Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Mengelak dia." Sindir Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Dalihnya. "Dasar gadis aneh." Katanya kemudian setelah Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya.

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Oi, Hinata ayo bangun! Cepat." Suara Sasuke yang berisik mengusik dirinya yang sedang tidur. Kemudian si pemilik suara itu membangunkannya. Hinata berusaha menenggelamkan diri di bawah selimut, berharap pria itu mengerti isyaratnya dan pergi.

"Bangun atau aku seret kau kesana." Katanya memperingatkan. Hinata menggeram untuk merespon. 'Kesana?kesana mana, ini kan hari libur memangnya mau kemana.' Batinnya. Lagipula Sasuke tidak kan benar-benar…

Tiba-tiba suasana kamarnya yang tadi hanya suara teriakan pria itu kini berubah menjadi sangat ramai sekali mulai dari anak kecil yang berteriak hingga orang dewasa yang tertawa. Ini pasti mimpi, namun ada suara lain yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung dan tidak mungkin berada dikamarnya. Suara hewan, gajah, erangan harimau, komedi putar dan suara Hanabi yang terdengar kegirangan.

'Eh, tunggu… ini bukan kasurku, tapi…'

Hinata segera bangun, membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan terkejut ketika menemukan dirinya bukan lagi dikamarnya yang hangat melainkan dia berada di sebuah Kebun Binatang.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada di…"

"Itu karena kau tidur terus, tidak mau bangun, menjadi gadis pemalas dikamar, ha?." Kata Sasuke mengagetkannya, Hinata langsung menoleh kesamping. Ternyata dia sedang duduk dibangku ini berdua dengan dirinya. Tetapi ada hal lain yang membuat Hinata lebih terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah berganti pakaian, bukan piyama tidurnya lagi.

"Bagaimana ini bisa…"

"Cepatlah sadar," sela Sasuke, "Kita sedang berada ditempat lain." Katanya sambil tersenyum puas pada Hinata.

"Kau bisa tahu tempat ini dari mana?"

"Tadi pagi Hanabi memberitahuku tempat ini dan dia ingin pergi, jadi kuputuskan kita pergi bersama-sama kesini."

Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada ,"Seenaknya memutuskan." Katanya kesal. "Lalu Hanabi?"

"Disana." Tunjuk Sasuke, dia menunjuk kearah depan dimana Hinabi tampak sedang memperhatikan angsa-angsa dari pagar pelindung dari luar yang dipasang sebagai sekat pemisah untuk para pengunjung.

Setelah itu kelegaan di hati Hinata sudah membuatnya tidak panik lagi. "Dan lalu bagaimana aku bisa tiba-tiba berpindah ketempat ini?"

"Mengenai itu… aku menggunakan sedikit kemampuanku."

"Huh, dasar. Benarkah dia benar-benar dewa?" tampaknya gadis itu bisa lebih tenang, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan yang muncul belakangan ini semenjak Dewa itu, ralat pria itu muncul.

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Wahaha, ini kelinci? Sepertinya enak…" Ujar Sasuke dengan begitu senang, "Apa ini dipelihara untuk dimakan? Aku jadi ingin memeluk dan membawanya pulang." Katanya lagi, ia benar-benar memeluk makhluk berbulu putih itu.

"Ah! Kau ini…" Peringat Hinata, ia menarik belakang kerah baju Sasuke, berhati-hati bila pria itu berniat untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kakak, lihat kelinci ini benar-benar lembut." Seru Hanabi, ia terus mengelus-ngelus bulu kelinci itu dengan senang.

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Ah, padahal ini hari libur. Tapi tidak bisa istirahat sama sekali." Keluh Hinata, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku dekat pohon besar yang rindang. Sedikit menjauh dari keramaian, ini tempat yang sempurna untuk istirahat setelah lelah mengelilingi seluruh tempat ini. "Huh… Kenapa jadi seperti ini."

"Baru begini sudah capek?" sindir Sasuke, ia lalu meminum sebotol penuh air putih. Kemudian dia melihat kearah Hinata dengan heran. "Hinata." Sasuke mendekat kearah gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Hal itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan hanya diam. Tertegun. Sasuke meraih rambutnya dan menarik sesuatu dari rambutnya dengan pelan. Bunga sakura, pria itu mengambil setangkai bunga sakura yang jatuh dari atas di rambut Hinata. "Ada sesuatu di rambutmu." Katanya kepada Hinata.

Ia tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat dirinya tersipu tanpa sadar. Beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan. Hinata tidak bisa berpikir apapun sekarang, tenggelam kedalam mata kelam pria itu, "Aku merasa senang hari ini. Terimakasih Hinata."

Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi bibirnya berasa kaku untuk berucap. Sasuke mendekat lagi dan membisikan sesuatu padanya dengan pelan, "Aku… menyukai Hinata."

Ada sensasi aneh yang mengalir dengan cepat ditubuhnya, sebuah ikatan. Pria itu mengecup bibinya singkat, membuat Hinata benar-benar terkejut dan tanpa sadar ia menangis, hal itu malah membuat Sasuke tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Tidak bisa," Dia mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. "Aku tidak bisa." Katanya lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan cincin di jarinya.

"Cincin itu hanya bisa lepas olehku saja." Ucap Sasuke terlihat tenang. Hinata berdiri, menatapnya tidak percaya. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah kita cari Hanabi lalu pulang." Putus Sasuke pada akhirnya.

 **.:. *** .:.**

Langit malam yang gelap dimusim panas ini membuat bintang-bintang disana terlihat jelas, tampak seperti mereka memang sengaja ditebarkan disana sehingga langit terkesan begitu penuh. Hinata tengah melamun memandangi keatas, "Begitu indah namun terkesan egois dan kesepian." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Angin yang berhembus menerpa kulitnya membuat gadis itu senang dapat menikmati angin malam dimusim panas, meski ini sudah malam ia tetap tidak bergeming dari tepatnya duduk, ditangga kecil di depan kamarnya.

Seorang lak-laki datang. Berjalan menghampirinya. Hinata menoleh dan melihat kearahnya. Dia duduk tepat di samping Hinata dan berkata, "Bintang di musim panas memang indah sekali, mereka bersinar dengan terang namun terlihat begitu kasihan."

"Iya, itu benar."

"Kau menyukai bintang di musim panas juga?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak sepenuhnya hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Bukankah bintang-bintang di musim panas jahat sekali, mereka bersinar dengan seenaknya, kerena mereka berjuang keras memancarkan cahayanya, mencoba memberitahu pada dunia kalu mereka ada disana sebelum menghilang. Aku menyukai keinginan yang jujur dan sederhana itu."

"Mengagumkan. Kau gadis yang menarik." Ujar Sasuke. Hinata terkejut dengan komentar pria itu tentang dirinya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya mereka begitu dekat dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang tenang membuat gadis itu kaget dan wajahnya menjadi merah. Dengan cepat Hinata bergeser kesamping memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku menyukai Hinata yang seperti ini."

Sekali lagi Hinata menoleh, pria itu berada jauh dari sisinya, namun suaranya terdengar begitu dekat seolah ia berbisik mengatakan itu ditelinganya. 'Jangan mengatakan itu lagi.' Ucapnya dalam hati berharap Sasuke hanya asal bicara.

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu." Balas Sasuke, dia berkata seaakan dapat membaca isi pikirannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin terlibat cinta yang rumit ini."

"Kau bohong!"

Hinata tahu pria itu dapat mengetahui apa yang ingin ia ketahui. "Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya."

"Alasan yang egois." Ungkap Sasuke kecewa.

"Jika itu karena cincin ini, kau tidak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau pernah berkata benda ini akan membuat kita terikat satu sama lain. Aku tidak ingin kau suka padaku hanya kerena benda ini mengikatmu kedalam perasaan yang memaksa." Hinata berdiri. Menyeka air matanya, Sasuke meraih tangannya, mencoba menahannya. "Maaf, Sasuke tapi ini sudah malam. Aku mengantuk." Setelah mengungkapkan itu Hinata segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Benar. Karena aku memang egois."

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Kak Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa masih ada disini?" seru Hanabi, adikknya itu mendatangi Hinata yang tengah melamun sambil memainkan sapu dengan tangannya. "Bukankah kita sudah selesai bersih-bersih dari beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Iya." Jawabnya malas.

"Kak Hinata kenapa tidak siap-siap." Suruh Hanabi, suara sandal kayunya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah kala berjalan, tetapi Hinata masih saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sapu yang masih saja ia mainkan. "Kak Hinata kumohon akhiri kegiatan anehmu ini. Kau harus bersiap-siap."

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?"

"Ke festival Hinamatsuri, tentunya."

Hinata menoleh. Terkesima dengan apa yang Hanabi pakai, "Indah sekali Yukata itu." Ungkapnya kagum.

"Iya kan. Ini sangat bagus." Suara Hanabi terdengar begitu senang dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Ia memakai Yukata berwarna biru tua yang bermotif bunga-bunga cantik yang terdapat hampir disetiap kainnya, rambutnya yang digelung dengan pita berwarna merah. Hanabi memutar tubuhnya pelan, ingin memperlihatkan Yukata yang dipakainya.

"Cantik kan. Kakak harus cepat bersiap-siap."

"Hanabi, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Hiashi, ia muncul dari belakang mereka, "Hinata kau juga."

"Tapi ayah siapa yang akan menjaga kuil?"

"Kenapa khawatir. Kita memiliki seseorang yang menjaganya, bukan."

"Tapi Dewa itu tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia bahkan pergi dari tadi entah kemana." Gerutu Hinata, ia lalu melihat kearah ayahnya yang memelototinya, "ah, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa ayah."

"Kakak, aku dan ayah akan ke festival nanti menyusul ya." Dia terlihat sangat senang sekali, Hanabi pasti sangat menantikan melihat kembang api itu.

Hinata menghela napas berkali-kali, masih betah berdiri dari tempatnya memandangi tangga panjang kuilnya. Wajahnya berubah ketika Sasuke muncul, ia berjalan keatas menaiki tangga, menghampiri Hinata.

ia terlihat canggung harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa, dan akhirnya Hinata pun hanya bertanya, "Uhm, Sasuke kau dari ma…" Ucapannya terpotong oleh suara Sasuke yang monoton. "Hinata, maukah kau ikut dengan ku sebentar." Pintanya bersikap normal seperti Sasuke biasanya.

"Baiklah."

 **.:. *** .:.**

"Untuk apa kita di Pantai?" Tanya Hinata penasaran, akhirnya ia bersuara setelah beberapa menit mereka tiba disini. Meskipun mereka duduk berdekatan di bebatuan besar dekat tepi pantai, tetapi baik Hinata maupun Sasuke saling melihat karah lain.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini tadi pagi, dan kurasa ini tempat yang cocok untuk kita menikmati festival Hinamatsuri dan bicara."

"Tapi kan festivalnya ada disana."

"Iya. Dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan saja." Hinata berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke tepian Pantai sehingga kakinya dapat merasakan desiran air yang sangat hangat.

"Maafkan aku selama ini merepotkanmu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" balas Hinata, ia terlihat senang ketika memainkan kakinya di air.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku pergi."

"Memangnya kau akan kemana. Pasti pulang kan?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Bodoh. Aku adalah Dewa yang menjaga Kuil Hebi, memangnya aku kana kemana lagi." Katanya ketus.

"Tapi kau bilang… ah, kau itu plin-plan."

"Dasar. Kan ku bilang aku akan pergi. Harusnya kau sedih atau apalah. Kenapa malah marah-marah padaku." Sasuke kesal.

"Habisnya kau bilang akan pergi, tapi kau bilang juga akan tetap berada di Kuil. Mana yang benar?"

"Jadi kau menginginkan aku pergi, huh."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Kuil kan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghilang sekarang, kemarikan tanganmu." Suruhnya pada Hinata.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke melihat Hinata tidak percaya betapa tidak sopannya gadis itu berkata pada seorang Dewa. Memangnya dia pikir siapa yang menjaga tempat itu. "Sudah berikan saja tanganmu, itu tidak sulit kan."

"Aku tidak mau!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menunjukan bahwa dia memang keras kepala. Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat, perlahan Hinata mundur kebelakang.

"Berhenti. Jangan bergerak atau kau akan…" Kata Sasuke sudah memperingatkan. Tetapi perkataan pria itu tidak dianggapnya. Belum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah tersungkur kebelakang. Tersandung batu yang ada dibelakangnya dan terjatuh terlentang. Dia terlambat memberitahunya.

"… Akan terjatuh." Lanjutnya. Sasuke segera menghampirinya, "Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan untungnya ini hanya pasir." Katanya berusaha bangkit dengan dibantu Sasuke.

"Beruntung apanya, kau terjatuh begitu keras.

"Ah, benar aku jatuh. Lalu kau siapa?" katanya berpura-pura.

"Hinata jangan bercanda."

"Maaf. Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang ada batu disana!" kata Hinata kesal.

"Aku berusaha memberitahumu tapi kau malah tidak mendengarku, kan." Tuduh Sasuke benar.

"Itu karena kau memaksaku." Gerutunya.

"Nah, Hinata ini saatnya seruis, aku ingin kua berikan tanganmu." Sasuke kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi, tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Meraih jarinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protesnya.

"Seperti yang aku pernah katakana hanya aku yang bisa melepaskan cincin ini. Dan setelah ku lepaskan kau tidak mungkin bisa lagi bertemu denganku, karena ini seperti mengikat kita dalam ikatan antara dunia yang berbeda." Ketika Sasuke menyentuh cincin itu dijarinya, Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dan apa yang kau katakana tentang perasaanku yang terpaksa itu tidaklah benar. Jadi aku akan melepaskan ikatan ini jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu . aku berjanji."

Sebelum cincin itu melewati ujung jarinya, Hinata segera menarik tangannya dan berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau bilang cincin ini milikku. Kau tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja." Tiba-tiba Hinata menangis, Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dan tidak tahu harus apa kemudian dia tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang merah.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik yang meluncur dengan cepat kelangit memecahkan kesunyian itu, seketika langit berubah menjadi lautan penuh kembang api yang diluncurkan. Senyuman Hinata muncul ketika menyaksikan kembang api itu berkembang dengan indah dilangit, lalu menghilang. Berganti kembang api lainnya, dan terus begitu.

"Aku menyukai Hinata." Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelinga gadis itu disela-sela gaduh yang diciptakan dari festival itu.

"Aku tahu."

"…"

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata melihat Sasuke heran.

"Berdirilah." Hinata menurut dan berdiri dengan cepat Sasuke segera menariknya, membawanya pergi.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Mencari tempat sepi."

Hinata langsung menarik tangannya dan berhenti. "Jangan bercanda!" omelnya.

Sasuke tertawa. "Haha, kau itu sangat manis. Kita akan ketempat itu." Tunjuknya ke suatu tempat yang ramai itu.

"Kesana? Tapi kan festivalnya sudah…"

"Untuk kita, ini belum selesai. Baru saja akan dimulai." Katanya tersenyum misterius, lalu Sasuke mendekat berbisik padanya, "Bersiaplah untuk menerima lebih banyak kejutan setelah ini." Bisiknya. Hinata tahu pria itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu, tetapi apapun itu pasti sangat menyenangkan setelah ini.

"Ayo." Sasuke membuka satu tangannya pada Hinata dan dia memberikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hmph. Ayo kesana."

Hinata berterima kasih atas di pertemukannya dengan cincin inilah hari-hari membosankannya akan menjadi semakin menghebohkan. Dan tentu saja menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **.**

 **§*** **White Ring Fragment** ***§**

 **\- FIN –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku gak ngerti apa yang aku tulis ini dan panjang banget!… tapi aku bersyukur cerita ini akhirnya selesai dengan Happy Ending… Huft**

 **Kali ini aku mengusung prompt Myth, yay! meski agak nyerempet sedikit ke prompt ini. #Mamaksakan**

 **Sulit menentukan ending untuk cerita ini, Tapi akhirnya kuputuskan ketika festival saja :)) aku mengangkat 'Season' ini karena musim panas 'kan sdg berlangsung… fiuh, disini panas (Sedang mengetik)**

 **Happy SHDL 2015, semoga Fanfic ini dapat memeramaikan even kali ini ^^**

 **Uh, apa plotnya kecepetan, kurasa. Tapi ini kan One Shot ngeles. Haha. Jadi harus mengskip bagian yang penting saja. Ok**

 **Well, kuharap kalian menikmati membaca cerita ini. RnR please! ^^**

 **Thanks and Salam,**

 **Ric-chan. ^^**


End file.
